Juramentos
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Un tic apareció en su frente —Mantente alejado Uchiha o juró que un día de estos arruinare esa cara tuya. —No serias capaz— fingió apartarse asustado luego sonrió pícaro —Si me pegas no podrás apreciar mi rostro. Hinata rodó los ojos. / Viñeta o oneshot corto basado en los bocetos de la película road to ninja. SasuHina -Completo-


**Nota:** Esta viñeta o oneshot corto XD está basada en los bocetos de la película road to ninja, no ha salido trailer ni se sabe mucho de la trama en si (estrena en Japón hasta el 28 de julio de 2012) por tanto solo me baso en lo que me inspiraron los nuevos looks de los personajes para esta película. Así que obviamente los personajes serán OoC.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

.

**Juramentos**

.

Se pasó el labial de un tono rosa claro con delicadeza sobre sus suaves labios, acomodó su cabellera azulada y ajustó su chaqueta, salió con paso firme avanzando por la enorme mansión. Caminaba segura con la cabeza en alto y la mirada al frente, esa mirada que podía helar a cualquier osado que la viera más de lo debido o viera otras partes de su cuerpo más tiempo del prudente.

Se despidió educadamente al salir, nadie podía recriminar los modales y las buenas maneras mucho menos el temple de la heredera del clan Hyuga. No era arrogante no, mucho menos altanera, ella solo sabía lo que valía. Su clan era de los más antiguos de la aldea, su doujutsu era un privilegio que muchos ansiaban y sus técnicas admiradas por todo shinobi viviente y ella lideraría algún día a todo el clan. Vio al puñado de chicas al final de la calle de inmediato cambio de ruta, el cielo estaba claro, la aldea fresca iba a ser un buen día y no iba a permitir que nada lo empañara.

—Corre— grito una joven al pasar —está dando autógrafos.

Hinata sonrió burlona, no decidía que era mas patético si las cabezas huecas que corrían de un lado a otro o el remedo de galán que repartía los autógrafos, por favor ¿quien se creía ese pelmazo? la sonrisa se volvió más amplia al comprender que estaría muy ocupado para notarla. Iba sin prisa pues ese día entrenaría sola ya que sus compañeros no estaban en condiciones, Kiba había sido perseguido por una jauría de perros ahora estaba en recuperación tras el susto que le dieron y Shino estaba de voluntario en la academia jugando al entusiasta y alegre entrenador con los niños.

Su grupo no era el mejor pero Kami sabia que los prefería a ellos sobre cualquiera de los otros novatos, el equipo diez con el lento del Nara, el raro Akimichi y la extraña Yamanaka eran un bostezo, ni que hablar del equipo siete solo el rubio de ojos cielo merecía la pena, Sakura Haruno no podía ni sumar dos y dos aun así podría soportarla a ella por el rubio pero lo que no podía tolerar era…

—Uchiha

Un escalofrió de disgusto la recorrió pero solo eran un par de niños de aquel clan que jugaban.

Sí, porque si había algo que detestaba en extremo era a cierto miembro de aquel clan de ojos negros, un bastardo egocéntrico con aires de don Juan que causaba más nauseas que suspiros, no sabía que le veían. Se detuvo en su camino al ver a su primo dando un espectáculo con una joven, era demasiado temprano para aquello, vergonzoso pensó ¿no podía al menos ser más elegante?

—Hyuga, Hyuga— la voz arrastro su nombre con un vano intento de sensualidad.

Hinata se enfado de inmediato, no podía ser cierto.

—Hermoso bombón ¿realmente creíste que no te vería?

Siguió su camino ignorándolo.

—Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

Ella continúo sin tomarlo en cuenta alejándose por el sendero.

— ¡Oh vamos! hoy es un hermoso día.

Hasta hace un momento pensó Hinata

— ¿Sabes? Hacerse la interesante demasiado tiempo pierde la gracia.

—Entonces déjame en paz— le soltó irritada.

—Mira— se puso frente a ella —Yo se que te gusto, sabes que me gustas, no tienes que complicarlo tanto. — hizo ademan de tocarle el cabello pero ella lo evito.

Un tic apareció en su frente —Mantente alejado Uchiha o juró que un día de estos arruinare esa cara tuya.

—No serias capaz— fingió apartarse asustado luego sonrió pícaro —Si me pegas no podrás apreciar mi rostro.

Hinata rodó los ojos —Me harás vomitar.

Ella se alejaba de nuevo ¿Por qué era tan terca? —Hinata— su era voz seductora acercándose con una sonrisa torcida pero una ráfaga de chakra se deslizó cerca de su rostro alejándolo, parpadeo asombrado pues no la vio moverse.

—Atrévete a repetir mi nombre, solo dame una razón para patear tu ególatra trasero— se giro amenazante dejándolo atrás.

Sasuke amaba verla así, fuera de sus casillas, bufando enojada ¿cómo sería domar esa fierecilla? Él iba a averiguarlo.

— ¡Vamos! ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te he invitado a salir.

Ya entraban en el bosque sabía que era arriesgado continuar, ella podía tratar de matarlo una vez estuvieran solos pero habían riesgos que valían la pena tomar.

—Tú eliges el lugar y la hor...

Ella se volteó y él se puso alerta. —No me interesas, ya no se dé que forma decirlo para que entre en esa cabeza llena de aire que tienes.

— ¿Quieres que te deje en paz?

—Por fin— Hinata aplaudió —¡Kami! esto debe ser inmortalizado finalmente comprendió— soltó con sorna.

—Solo un beso entonces.

— ¿Qué?

Su voz filosa lo alertó de nuevo. —Solo eso Hyuga, acepta un beso y olvido todo.

Hinata alzo una ceja altanera y colocó una mano en su cadera. ¡Oh si! pensó Sasuke realmente quería a esa chica para él.

—Púdrete— Hinata le dio la espalda.

—Un beso Hyuga y no vuelvo a pedirte salir conmigo.

Hinata detuvo su paso y se volteó despacio — ¿Sin invitaciones? ¿Sin volver a hablarme nunca más?

—De esta boca no volverá a salir ninguna invitación hacia ti.

—Júralo Uchiha, jura que no me volverás a hablar.

Sasuke sonrió confiado un beso era todo lo que necesitaba para tenerla comiendo de su mano, un beso suyo y seria ella la que lo siguiera a él. Solo tenía que probarlo y jamás querría dejarlo.

—Lo juro.

Hinata dio dos pasos acercándose, Sasuke sonrió mas —Te lo advierto si no cumples tu palabra acabare con tu estirpe— puso sus manos en la cara de Sasuke atrayéndolo y le plantó un beso.

Sasuke se sorprendió pero no perdió el tiempo, la rodeo por la cintura acercándola y acariciando su espalda despacio gozando con algo que soñaba desde hace años. Ella hizo amago de apartarse pero él no se lo permitiría, la aferro con fuerza y rozó sus labios con su lengua, ella le respondió lentamente medio abriendo su boca pero sin permitirle invadir su interior, bajo las defensas al sentirla liberar su rostro y ella aprovecho para soltarse.

La vio intenso ella ni siquiera lucía afectada o sonrojada, en lugar de eso le lanzó una sonrisa perversa.

—Ahora Uchiha desaparece de una buena vez— Se volteó y saltó a los arboles.

Sasuke esperaba que su respiración se normalizara y su pulso volviera a su ritmo normal, alzo la vista al cielo y sonrió lanzando una juramento suavemente —Ella será la madre de mis hijos— no había duda de eso.

…

Otro día mas, otra mañana fresca, repitió su rutina y pensó que al menos dos cosas buenas podía dar por sentado; primero Shino entrenaría con ella, segundo y lo mejor no tendría que escuchar la voz del molesto Uchiha de nuevo. Sonrió mirándose en el espejo la verdad debía admitir que el idiota no besaba nada mal.

Avanzó por uno de los trayectos que siempre tomaba, sintió que la observaban más de lo necesario pero en cuanto devolvía la mirada fría apartaban la vista, lo raro es que eran las chicas quienes la veían no les dio importancia y continúo su camino. Al entrar al centro de la aldea vio mucha gente aglomerada mirando una manta extendida de lado a lado, alzó la vista y su boca se abrió...

— _¿Por qué de esta manera Sasuke?— pregunto Naruto sin entender. _

—_Jure no volverla a invitar a salir. _

_El rubio frunció el ceño — ¿Estás seguro de esto? _

—_Sí, no es una invitación si no una petición. _

_—No me refiero a eso, deberías decírselo en privado. _

—_No puedo hablarle por el bien de nuestros futuros hijos. _

— _¿Qué? _

—_Solo cállate y amarra ese lado. _

Ahora ambos chicos veían desde un tejado la boca abierta de Hinata mientras leía el mensaje "Hinata Hyuga cásate conmigo" la frase estaba junto a un burdo dibujo de Sasuke guiñando un ojo.

Hinata cerró la boca y apretó los puños jurando por lo bajo —Uchiha estás muerto.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo sé fui de las primeras en quejarme de la apariencia que le dieron a Sasuke para esta película pero con tanto fanart precioso le agarre el gusto y le vi el lado cómico al punto que tras ver un gif en tmblr se me ocurrió esto, la idea era reír un rato y al menos yo lo hice espero les guste también. Generalmente no tolero el OoC y trato de no caer en él pero lo vi como una parodia XD

Si me regalan comentarios los agradeceré inmensamente lo saben, solo por favor no me digan que estan OoC por eso lo avise en la nota al inicio. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y saludos a todas nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
